


London Town

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Insecure Louis, London, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's new life in London started off great. He had it all: an apartment of his own, a new exciting job, new friends and a new boyfriend. When things go wrong, Harry finds out just how big London is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting a new life and meeting new people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt to fanfiction and I'm not a native English speaker, so bear with me..

There he was, a small town boy in the capital of the country, starting a new life away from his hometown Holmes Chapel, where he had lived most of his life. He got off the train, checked the address on the map to see which way to go from Euston Station. His new apartment was only a few minute’s walking from the station. He collected the key last week after he had signed the contract for his new job. Harry opened the door and felt a little excited; his very own place for the first time in his life. The apartment was small, but as he would be living on his own, it was okay.  He put his suitcase in the bedroom and walked to the living room/kitchen. The apartment was furnished, he only needed to add some personal touches to it to make him feel at home. There were two fairly small windows, so there was not much light coming in, especially since they faced north. Harry looked through one of the windows and saw a small court; he didn’t know it was there. He hadn’t really been paying much attention at the view when he was shown the place. He decided to unpack and then go out: looking for the nearest store to do some grocery shopping, after all a guy’s got to eat.

A few minutes later he closed the door behind him and went downstairs. He didn’t need to go far to get the food.  There was a small grocery store a few blocks away from the apartment. The owner was a friendly man who helped Harry getting all the things he needed to prepare a decent meal. After leaving the store he saw a newspaper stand on the sidewalk and decided to buy a newspaper so he had something to read when he got home. He went back to the apartment and put the groceries in the fridge and the cupboards and made a sandwich and tea. He grabbed the newspaper and settled on the couch eating his lunch. He spent the afternoon putting stuff into place and watching telly. After his dinner, well it was only a pizza, he lied down on the couch watch some more TV: he was a bit bored, being on his own. After a few minutes he heard noises, laughter and something that sounded like a ball. It came from the courtyard.  A couple of guys were playing football and they were really loud. Harry peeked through the window and saw three guys outside on the court. Hearing them talk, Harry gathered they were from up north as was he.  He saw a ginger head, a somewhat heavy guy and a small guy wearing a beanie. They looked like they were around his age.  The guy with the ginger hair saw Harry and waved at him: which made the heavier boy laugh. The guy with the beanie just looked up for a second and kicked the ball. Harry stepped away from the window and sat down again and grinned. So much for having a sneak peek through the window; getting caught immediately.  

By Sunday afternoon he was so bored being alone, he decided to go to the park with a book. At least there would be people around him and the weather was great for a day in October. He really had to get used to being by himself. At home there was always his mum or Gemma to talk to. Harry never liked being alone, he really was a people person. He sighed, at least he could go to work tomorrow and meet new people and maybe he should go to a local pub to get to know some people in his neighbourhood.

He closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face.  Then something hit his head from behind waking him from his thoughts. He sat up straight and looked around. 

The boy with the ginger hair he’d seen last night at the courtyard, shouted “SORRY!”  at him. He then saw the football near his feet and a small frame grabbing it.

While he looked down, the boy looked up and Harry had to swallow; geez, that guy had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.

The boy looked at him and said with a soft voice: “s-sorry, won’t happen again”, took the ball and ran away to his mates.

Harry realized all three of the boys were the ones he’d seen last night in the court playing football.  He watched them for a while; his eyes were drawn to the small guy over and over again. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off the figure running after the ball. For a small guy he had firm thighs and nice curves.  He moved around smoothly on the field.  Ok, Styles focus on your book, didn’t your mum tell you it was rude to stare at people? Harry tried to read, but he couldn’t really concentrate. He heard the guys leaving the field and their voices nearby, he couldn’t resist a glance as they walked past him. The small boy glanced at him and then looked down, his hands tucked away in his pockets. After a while Harry got up from the bench and made his way to his apartment.

On Monday morning Harry walked to the bus stop; he made sure he was early today, as he had no clue how long it would take for him to get to work at this hour of the day. At the bus stop he saw, again, two of the three boys.

“Hi mate” the ginger head said to Harry “sorry about yesterday, I’m not good at playing football, hope your head is still in one piece! “ 

Harry smiled and said: “That’s ok, I’m fine” and continuing while looking at their luggage “Going on holiday? “ 

“No” the heavy boy said “Just returning to our hometown” 

“Oh, I see “Harry said “and where is home?”

 “Doncaster” both boys said.

“And where’s your friend? “ 

“You mean Louis?”  the heavy guy said.

“I suppose so, if that’s his name.” 

The ginger head smiled and said “He lives here, he left Doncaster about a year ago”

"We were just visiting “the heavy boy said and then asked “Where are you going? “ 

Harry sighed “It’s my first day at my new job, so I’m kind of nervous “.

“Ah well, you’ll be fine once you’re there “the ginger head said.  Then their bus arrived and the boys said goodbye to Harry.

Hmm, that was interesting: so the gorgeous blue-eyed boy’s name was Louis and he lived close to where Harry was living. While on the bus he kept repeating this new info in his head, not sure why, but he felt somehow attracted to the tiny figure he only met once, briefly.

The bus stopped and Harry hopped off: there he was standing in front of this huge building where he would be working as of now. He went in, took the elevator to the 5th floor and reported at the reception desk. The guy at the reception desk told him to take a seat while he was getting someone to show him around. After 3 minutes a guy, about Harry’s age and height showed up and walked up to Harry.

“Harry Styles? “  he said.

Harry nodded “Hi” the guy said, “my name is Liam Payne. I’m going to show you around”. 

Harry introduced himself and they hit it off immediately. Liam introduced him to another guy he would be working with, an Irish guy called Niall Horan, who Harry already knew a, would be great fun to work with. They shared an office together, the three of them.                                          

Harry got off at the bus stop and started walking home. He passed a small church, how strange he hadn’t seen it before. There was a sign up at the door about requiring male singers for the Christmas concert on Christmas Eve. Harry took a closer look; they were looking for some young male singers to sing Christmas pop songs.  Rehearsals were on Wednesday night, anyone interested could just show up at 8 pm at the church. Harry took out his phone and made a note. He loved singing. In Holmes Chapel he’d been a singer in a rock band, so it would be fun to sing again, even though this was different from singing rock songs.                                    

By Wednesday he knew both Liam and Niall pretty well. Liam was a very sensible but fun loving guy, Niall was loud, funny and always hungry! They all seemed to share one passion: their love for music and singing. Niall told him he’d been playing guitar ever since he was 11 years old when they had a quick bite at a pub near the office tonight. Harry told him he was going to check out the advert at the church door so he needed to get there in time. When he got to the church, after refreshing at home, he noticed there were just a few other guys present.  He said “hello” to them, they turned to him and welcomed him. He saw a small figure standing at the left wearing a beanie. Harry’s heart made a small jump.

He walked over to him and said “You’re Louis, right?” 

Louis stared at him with open mouth, “How do you know?” he asked when he closed it.

“I met your friends on their way home”

“Oh, okay” he said “are you going to tell me your name? “

"Oh sorry, I’m Harry, nice to meet you…. again”

Louis smiled at him.

“So you’re here for the rehearsals too then?” Harry asked, although it was a stupid question, why else would he be here.

 “Yeah, I’m not a really good singer though, I just wanted to give it a try…” Louis replied.

“What makes you say you’re not a good singer?” Harry asked curious.

“Don’t know, just something I’ve heard all of my life, how about you?” Louis shrugged his shoulders.

“I was a singer in a rock band back home, we did pretty well locally.” Harry smiled.

“Oh, I see.” Louis looked at him in disbelief.

Then they were interrupted by a lady, who introduced herself as the conductor of the church choir and that she was going to lead this Christmas pop project. There were about 7 boys present. When they had exchanged names and singing experiences they started with the first song in the project, being “Merry Christmas baby” by the Beach Boys.  They all took turns at the solo part:  they all agreed Chris would do the solo as his voice had soul which really added to the song.  Some guy called Leonard who was standing next to Harry with Louis on his other side, made a rude comment to Louis about his voice

“What on earth are you doing here? You can’t sing at all” 

Louis just looked down and mumbled a “S-sorry”. 

Harry felt sorry for Louis; he didn’t have a bad voice, he could actually sing very high as well as low. His voice was just not very consistent, probably nerves and a comment like Leonard just made, wasn’t going to make it better for Louis.

Harry commented “That was a rude thing to say, Leonard, think you owe him an apology”

Leonard wasn’t going to. The next 15 minutes rehearsal were very tense. Harry was glad it was over for the night. They all grabbed their coats and jackets and left. Louis was gone first, Harry watched him walk away. He immediately went after him.

“Louis, wait” Louis looked over his shoulder and saw Harry walking towards him.

“I’m sorry about earlier tonight, Leonard was unnecessarily being rude to you”.

 “Thanks, he’s got a point though, I told you I’m not a good singer, so he was right” Louis his shoulders and looked down.

“No” Harry said “he wasn’t. You can sing high as well as low, just relax when you’re singing. I could see you were nervous, but you’re not a bad singer”. 

They had stopped walking .Louis looked up to him and Harry could see he was close to tears.  What was wrong with this guy?  He was so insecure. Harry couldn’t help himself when he saw the tears well up in Louis’ eyes. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, pulled him close and kissed him on the cheek.  Oh geez, what did he just do? Why did he have to be so spontaneous at times? He was waiting for a slap in his face, but it didn’t come. Louis just stared at him in confusion and a bit flustered.

“I’m so sorry, Louis, I shouldn’t have done that, please forgive me? “

Louis, obviously still confused was unable to speak, he stuttered a “i-it’s okay” and then ran away.

Ok Styles, way to go! You just scared the poor bloke off, you don’t even know if he likes guys and why on earth did you have to kiss him? He knew the answer though, he was attracted to this strange young man……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other...

Harry was so excited when he picked up his best friend from Holmes Chapel he didn’t see the small figure on the other side of the street. When Jonathan jumped off the bus and held is arms open, Harry couldn’t help himself, he laughed and fell in Johnny’s arms and kissed him on his cheek. The figure across the street dropped his head and walked on. Harry and his best friend walked to Harry’s apartment where they threw Johnny’s luggage in the spare room and chatted while enjoying a cup of tea. It had been months since they’d seen each other as Jonathan had been abroad for work. Meanwhile Harry had found a job in London and moved away from Holmes Chapel. They spent the afternoon catching up on each other’s lives and ordered some Chinese take-away before they went to a local pub to celebrate their reunion. Jonathan, flamboyant as always, dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans, looking astonishing with his tanned body, Harry thought. He, himself, was dressed in tight black jeans and a black shirt, wearing a necklace he had gotten from Jonathan as a souvenir from the US. Jonathan told him to unbutton the top three buttons from his shirt, so he could see the necklace.

Harry grinned and said: "Yes Sir!”

They were joking around and full of laughter when they entered the pub. They walked up to the bar and took a seat at the far end.

Johnny asked “what are you having Harry, love?”

"A lager, please" Harry answered.

Johnny ordered two lagers and it was then that Harry noticed the bartender; it was Louis.

He smiled at him and said “Hey Louis, you’re working here?"   He could have sworn he saw a strange sadness in those beautiful blue eyes when Louis answered” Yeah, it’s my weekend job.  I’ll go get your drinks now.” 

Johnny looked at Harry and said “you know that guy?”

” Yes,” Harry said. “Remember I told you about that church group? He’s singing in it too. He lives in one of the other apartment buildings across the courtyard.”

“Hmm “Johnny said. “He has something sad about him, can’t put my finger on it, but he doesn’t look like a happy person to me.”

“He’s okay “Harry said, “just a bit insecure I suppose, don’t know him that well.” But I did kiss him the other night, he could have added.

Louis came back with their drinks and Johnny paid for them.

“Thanks Louis.” Harry said.

Louis shot him a faint smile and went to help the other customers. Think you blew it Harry, he thought to himself. He just wished he could talk to him in private right now, telling the poor boy how sorry he was, but seeing how packed the pub was, there was no way he could talk to Louis tonight. He hoped he would get a chance to do that Wednesday night at the church.

Harry saw Jonathan checking out some girls seated at a table nearby.

“Behave yourself, man!”  Harry grinned “you’ll be gone after this weekend and I’ll probably visit here more often, don’t want some girl sniffing over you, you heartbreaker! “

Jonathan let out a laugh: it always had been like this, Johnny chasing after girls and Harry drying their tears afterwards. Harry wasn’t interested in girls, never had been, although girls always seemed to find him attractive. How weird the world works, Harry thought.  He watched Louis working behind the bar, what  was it about that boy  he found attractive, not just those beautiful blue eyes or his gorgeous curves, something about the boy’s movements, his voice, his Yorkshire accent, his hands, those thin lips, beautiful set of teeth, his amazing cheekbones....... all of Louis really. He just wished the boy was more approachable. He didn’t seem to talk much, just short sentences always careful with his words. If only he could make that sad look in those pools of water go away, he’d be happy.  He would love to hear Louis laugh.

“Harry? Harry, are you listening? “He heard his best friend shouting at him 

“Sorry Johnny, I wasn’t paying any attention, what were you saying? “ 

Jonathan smiled “I said, are you going to get us another beer, or what? “ 

“Yes, of course, sorry mate” Harry replied. He summoned the girl behind the bar who was working with Louis and ordered another two lagers. 

Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice shouting:” Hey Styles! What are you doing here? “

“Hey Niall... and Liam, what a nice surprise, come join us and let me introduce you to the one and only Jonathan Harvey “The guys shook hands. They ordered two beers from the girl behind the bar and sat down at a table as there was no space left at the bar. They had a good time together, although Harry got teased a lot when Jonathan shared some of their childhood mischiefs with his co-workers. They left at closing time, Harry noticed Louis was gone. His shift probably ended earlier that evening without Harry noticing him leaving, because he was enjoying himself with his mates. Outside they went their separate ways. Liam and Niall taking a night bus to their place, as they shared an apartment in the “more exclusive” area in town, as Liam jokingly said. Harry and Jonathan walked to Harry’s apartment.

“Nice blokes” Jonathan said. 

Harry smiled “Yeah, they’re great fun! “ 

Both of them were tired, so when they entered the apartment, they went straight to their rooms.

On Sunday afternoon they went to the park as it was still nice weather, not warm, but with a coat it was good to enjoy the late October sun together. They were sitting on the bench where Harry had been sitting when he got hit by the football the other Sunday, Jonathan held his arm right arm around Harry’s shoulder, while Harry leaned his head on Jonathan’s shoulder closing his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun and the company of his best friend. None of them saw the small figure in jeggings, hoody and beanie watching them from a distant and skating away on his board after a few minutes.

On Wednesday night Harry walked to the church, he was a bit late, but managed to arrive on time for practice. It only took a second for Harry to notice Louis wasn’t there, oh well, maybe he was a little late too. They started practicing a new song John Lennon’s Happy X-mas (war is over) and Harry got the solo in this one. He was kind of happy about that, he’d always loved the song. Mrs. Granger, the conductor, asked them if they knew if Louis was coming or not. None of them knew. 

Leonard spoke up “maybe he’s not coming back, to be honest, I was a bit rude to him last week.” 

“If you happen to have his address, I’m willing to check if he’s still interested in the group? “ Harry offered.

“Yes, I do Harry, I’ll give you the address after practice” 

After rehearsing Merry Christmas Baby again for the last time that night, Harry got the address from Mrs. Granger.

“Harry, just tell him we really need him. He’s got the perfect voice for the harmonies, try to persuade him to come back”. Mrs. Granger said. 

“I’ll see what I can do, Mrs. Granger” Harry replied.

He went to his apartment and studied the address. It looks like Louis was living across the courtyard. Harry grabbed his coat and left his building, crossed the courtyard and entered the other building. He looked at the number on his paper, 3rd floor it was. Harry climbed the stairs to the 3rdfloor and rang  no. 312. He heard a voice answering: who is it? 

“Louis, it’s Harry, we missed you at practice tonight, can I come in…. please? “

He heard a hesitant “Uh….yes, I suppose “. 

Louis pressed the button to open the door in the corridor. Harry walked to no. 312 and found Louis waiting at the door.

“Hi” Harry said 

“Hi” Louis replied nervously pulling his shirt. Then he walked inside and Harry followed him.

“Sorry for the mess” Louis said “please take a seat” he pointed to the only empty spot on the couch.

“Why weren’t you at practice tonight? “ Harry asked.

“Didn’t think you guys would miss me”.

“Of course we missed you. Mrs. Granger told me she really needs you to be there; your voice is perfect for the harmonies, she said. So I guess I’m on a mission: how to get Louis to sing with us again”

Louis just smiled “I’m not sure, Harry. Last week wasn’t so successful “. 

“Do you mean Leonard’s comment?  He actually confessed today what he’d said to you to the entire group. “ 

“Well, that was one incident, I meant the other i-incident” he said nervously.

“Oh, yeah… that” Harry said sheepishly. “Are you mad at me for kissing you? It was only a peck on the cheek”

“Not mad, no… just wondering why you did it? “ Louis asked looking up from under his fringe

“I don’t know, I do act spontaneously a lot of the time, it’s just who I am, I guess” Harry replied.

“Oh” then Louis went quiet.

“So you’re working at the pub, then? “ Harry tried keep the conversation going. He really wanted to get to know him better.

“Yeah, on Friday and Saturday nights; I can use the extra cash” and then, out of the blue, “Is he your boyfriend? “ that question took Harry by surprise, so Louis wanted to know if Jonathan was his boyfriend, interesting…

“Jonathan is my best friend from my hometown, he’s been abroad for a while and I hadn’t seen him in a long time and no, he’s not my boyfriend , why do you ask ?“

Louis looked embarrassed about his own question and confessed while stuttering “I-I saw the two of you at the bus stop and in the park on Sunday, it just seemed like you were a couple” By now the boy was totally embarrassed. Harry thought it was cute, so he’d been “stalking” him and Jonathan, thinking they were a couple. Meanwhile Louis had turned around to face the window, hiding his embarrassment.

“Jonathan is very straight: kind of a heartbreaker, to be honest.”  Harry said, while he got up and walked up to Louis and whispered softly in his ear “I’m not interested in girls, just so you know”. 

Louis had to swallow hard, Harry could see it and he felt bad for teasing him. Harry slowly turned Louis around with his hands on his shoulders and said “How about you?”

He felt even worse when he saw tears in Louis’ eyes. Oh my God, the boy is gay, but not out yet!

“Louis, don’t answer if you don’t want to “Harry said in a soft voice.

“I’m attracted to guys, yes. I have been all of my life, nobody, but my mum, knows. I never dated, I never even kissed a guy! So now you know!! “The words came out of Louis ’mouth like a waterfall, as if he wanted it all out at once. And then he broke down, all those years of hiding who he really was, for his friends, family, schoolmates… everybody. It became too much, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

Harry was completely taken by surprise by Louis’ confessions. He wrapped his arms around the boy to comfort him. The boy was shaking all over and couldn’t stop crying. Harry kissed him on top of his head while softly caressing the boy’s back. Harry’s heart ached for him, he so wanted to tell him that he was going to be alright and that he wanted him to be happy.  After a while the sobbing became less and Louis wiped the tears away with his hand. “S-sorry” he said “I didn’t mean to spill it all at once, it’s just… “

“It’s okay” Harry said “you don’t have to apologize to me. It’s good you’ve got it out now.”

“I’m just going to the bathroom to clean my face…. Don’t go, please... “Louis said with a soft voice.

Within a few minutes he was back and saw Harry standing in his kitchen, making tea. “Thought you might like something to drink” Harry said smiling at him.

“That’d be great, thanks. I suck at being a host, I didn’t even offer you something to drink, sorry!” Louis said.

Harry took the beakers to the couch and sat next to Louis. “Louis, can I ask how old you are? “

“I’m 22, you?”

“20” Harry laughed “well, you don’t look it, no offence!” 

Louis smiled” I know and I thought you were my age or older, never thought you’d be younger”.

They were both sipping their tea. Harry knew he had to be careful, but he was also curious, so he looked at Louis and asked “Don’t answer if you don’t want to, but how come you’ve never even kissed a guy, I mean, you’re 22. Did you ever kiss a girl? “

Louis hesitated, but decided to be honest with Harry “I never kissed a girl, no. Sure, I had my crushes on guys, but where I grew up, it was better not to show your affection for another guy. It’s just that kind of area, you know, you don’t want to be beaten up for that. That’s why I moved away last year, I figured if I lived in London, I could finally be me”.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Harry said “that must have been hard for you, leaving everyone you love. I was out at a young age, all of my friends and family knew already by then, guess I was not really subtle about my sexuality.” Harry smiled at the thought of how he had just told his mum and Gemma, casually when he was 12: oh, btw I’m gay. They both had looked at him and said: we know!

“You’re lucky, Harry” Louis said with a sad face “I only told my mum two years ago, she was supportive, but also told me to be careful” 

Harry looked at his watch and said. “I’ve got to go, have to be at work early tomorrow”. He stood up from the couch and walked to the door. Louis followed him to open the door for him. Harry turned around and said in a soft voice “I go, but first I need to do something”. 

Louis looked at him, not understanding. Harry took a step towards Louis, pulled him close and said” I want to kiss you”. Before Louis could say anything he felt soft lips on his. Harry felt Louis kissing him back, felt his lips caressing his own lips, before he slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and started exploring Harry’s mouth. Harry felt his heart beating faster, letting his tongue meet Louis’, he felt their teeth clinching when the kiss became more passionate. He knew he had to stop, he wanted more, but this was going way too fast for Louis.

So he ended their kiss with a soft kiss on Louis’ forehead, looked him in the eye with a twinkle in his eyes and said” For someone without experience, you’re a great kisser!” and walked out the door. He heard the door close and laughter. He actually made Louis laugh, Harry thought and he felt happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller coaster love...

On Friday Harry had lunch with his workmates. He’d been very busy at work all week. Working in the media world meant lots of publications for the Christmas season. So he’d been doing several lay-outs and slogans for local companies. He enjoyed his work very much. Both Liam and Niall had had their share of work this past week as well, so it was great to be out of the office for an hour. They were chatting about all kinds of stuff, when Niall said to Harry “ Been meaning to ask you since yesterday, ever since you walked in with that huge grin on your face : what caused it ? “

Liam laughed and said “Hehe, I noticed that too! So Styles, what happened on Wednesday that got you smiling from ear to ear?”

Harry grinned and said “Well, wouldn’t you like to know, huh?”

“Come on Harry, spill it, who’s he?”

“Oh, you think it’s a “he” then?”

“Unless you start noticing all the pretty ladies in our office we’re pretty sure it’s a “he” “Liam said.

Harry smiled and said “You’re right, it’s a guy. Do you remember that night in the pub where you met Johnny? “

“Yup, we do, it’s not him is it? I mean you guys act like a couple, but we thought Jonathan was very straight, considering the flirting he did with the girls at the table next to us. “No, no, it’s not Jonathan. I’m not sure if he was still working behind the bar, when you guys showed up at the pub, though” 

“You mean that small guy, the brunette?”  Niall asked

“Sounds like him, yes” Harry replied.

“I ordered some of our drinks with him, well I could name one thing you might find attractive about him:  I wish I had his blue eyes! “

“Those eyes are what got me interested in the first place” 

“Oohoo, sounds like you’re really interested” Liam, said

“I am, I really like him, but I need to be careful, if I want this to work; he’s very insecure about almost everything, I don’t want to scare him away”

“Aww” Niall said “you’re very serious about him, aren’t you? What’s his name?”

“His name’s Louis, now come to think of it, I don’t even know his last name nor his phone number! “

“Geez Styles, so you only know his name and that he has blue eyes and you’re already swooning over the guy?” Liam said 

“And that he’s a great kisser! “ Harry grinned.

“Okay, that’s all the info we need!” Niall shook his head.

“Think I might go to the pub tonight” Harry winked at them.

And he did. He put on a grey tight shirt and black skinny’s, brushed his curls, grabbed his black coat and went off to the pub. He went in and was greeted by the girl that had been there when he was there with Jonathan. 

“What are you having? “She said

“Just a coke, please” 

“Is Louis working tonight? “ Harry asked the girl. S

He looked a bit surprised by Harry’s question and said” Yes, he’s at the back putting away some orders, you want me to get him for you? “

“No, it’s okay, I’ll talk to him later” Harry sat at a table and took a magazine of the pile of magazines lying on the table. Ah, that was the one he’d been working on when he just started the job, he was browsing through the pages when he heard someone stopping at his table. He looked up and saw Louis standing there.

“Hi” he said “Lynn said you were looking for me? “

“Oh yes, I was wondering what time your shift ends? “ 

“I’m on early shift today, so I’m off in an hour, why? “

“You want to go and see a movie with me?” Harry asked.

“L-like on a date?” Louis asked nervously 

“Yes, I guess I am asking you on a date with me” Harry replied with a smile. 

Louis’ eyes lit up “I-I’d love to” he said with a blush on his cheeks.

“Good, I’ll stay here and read and we’ll go when you’re finished, alright? “ Harry gave Louis a big smile.

Louis returned to the bar and got questioned by his colleague Lynn. Harry grinned, when he saw the girl looking at him. He was wondering what Louis had told her. At 9 pm they left the pub together and went to the cinema just a short walk from the pub. They picked out a movie “The Dallas Buyers Club” got the tickets and went in. It was very quiet, just a few people in the room. They picked out two seats and talked a bit, well that is: Harry did most of the talking, before the film started. They enjoyed the film and each other’s company. After the film they walked back, Louis was shivering, it was very chilly outside and the wind had become stormy. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, in silence they walked back towards the apartment buildings.

“Do you want to come to my place for a bit?” Harry asked Louis. The boy nodded. Harry took out his key and entered the building, opened the door to his apartment and let Louis in. It was warm and cosy inside. They took their coats off and Harry went to the kitchen to get them something to drink, while Louis sat on the couch in the living room.

“Great place you have” he said, when Harry came back into the living room “much bigger than mine”.

“It’s ok, I like it here” Harry replied while taking a sip from his wine.

“I hope you like wine, I’m afraid there’s not much else I can offer you to drink” 

“That’s fine” Louis said while taking a glass off Harry’s hand. Harry sat down next to Louis putting his glass on the table and leaned back in the pillows that were scattered all over the couch. Louis watched him relax and put his glass on the table too and leaned towards Harry, giving him a kiss on his lips.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight on my very first date” Harry smiled and kissed him back “I enjoyed it very much “.

Louis pulled him close and before Harry knew it he was lying on top of Louis kissing him. He let his lips touch Louis’ cheek bone and down to his neck, kissing and giving little bites. He heard Louis moan softly. He kissed him on the mouth, letting his tongue slip inside Louis’ mouth and let the tip linger for a while against Louis’ tongue before went in for a deeper kiss. He felt Louis’ hands moving up and down his back, pressing his body against Harry’s. Harry removed his mouth from Louis’ and whispered “Can I take your shirt off? “

“Y-yeah” Louis stuttered “if I can take yours off”.

He helped Harry removing his shirt when Harry sat up, Harry helped Louis removing his while lying down on the couch, both exploring the other one’s bare chest with their hands. Harry bend forward and started kissing Louis’ chest, collarbone and up to his jawline and back. He moved his body lower so he could leave a trail of kisses from his chest to his stomach and ended at the waistband of Louis’ jeans. He looked up and shot a questioning look at Louis; he nodded a “yes”. Harry removed Louis’ jeans and stared at him; the guy had firm thighs and a beautiful tan all over his body. He bent down to kiss him just under his belly button, while slowly removing Louis’ briefs. He stared and swallowed when he saw him entirely naked under him: God, he was gorgeous.

 

A soft voice called him back to the real world “Harry, can you stop staring…. Please, you’re making me feel uncomfortable” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that…. Well, you’re beautiful”. And then he slowly placed his mouth over Louis ‘member and started twirling his tongue around the tip. He heard him moaning and felt him grabbing his curls. Harry started sucking and moved his mouth further down, so the tip hit the back of his throat. By now, Louis was panting and as Harry started to suck him faster, it only took a while before he felt Louis’ back arch and heard him stammering “I-I’m coming” Harry felt the warmth of Louis’ cum fill his mouth and swallowed. He looked up and saw Louis’ smiling. He moved his body further up and kissed Louis on the mouth. His action was answered with a passion he hadn’t expected; wow, that boy had endurance. Before Harry could say something he was already rolled over and Louis was on top of him, kissing him, placing his hand over Harry’s cock and started rubbing him, moving his hand slowly up and down while leaving trails of kisses from Harry’s neck to his stomach. Then he stopped and looked up to Harry and said with a blush on his cheeks “Can I? “.

Harry, completely overwhelmed by feelings of lust, could only let out “Oh yes, please Louis!”

Louis went down and planted small kisses on Harry’s member, then took the cock in his mouth and started sucking slowly, driving Harry nuts. Louis then stopped teasing him and started sucking properly. Harry felt the heat rising in his body and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He let out a groan and managed to warn Louis “I can’t control myself any longer”. He started to shudder and with a loud groan he let himself go. Louis didn’t pull away, instead he swallowed Harry’s cum.

He moved his body upwards so he could face Harry, looked him in the eyes and asked Harry “Did I do alright? “

Harry cupped Louis’ head with his hands and kissed him on the nose and smiled “Louis, you did more than alright. You were great!” 

“It was perfect for me too” he smiled “but to be honest I’m dead tired now, would you mind if I spend the rest of the night here? “

Harry laughed “I wouldn’t want you to go, but I think we better spend the rest of the night in my bedroom. As much as like being this close to you, the bed is much more comfortable for sleeping “.

They got up from the couch and walked to Harry’s bedroom hand in hand. Harry closed the curtains while Louis used the bathroom. When they were in bed, Harry turned off the light, they cuddled up together, said goodnight to each other and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up and saw the boy lying next to him; he couldn’t believe his luck. How did he deserve to be in bed with this gorgeous guy? He smiled and softly kissed sleeping Louis’ forehead so not to wake him up. Harry went into the shower, the warm water on his body felt good. He let his thoughts wander enjoying the warmth of the water, when suddenly he felt two hands around his waist.

“Hmm, good morning beautiful” he said with a huge grin on his face

“Hi” he heard a soft voice saying “do you mind?”

He stepped a bit aside to make room for Louis, so they could enjoy warmth of the water on their bodies together. Harry started massaging shampoo through Louis’ hair. Louis grabbed the bottle too and threw some on Harry’s curls and said “I so much wanted to do that, I adore your curls “

When they finished washing their hair, Harry turned off the shower and picked up two towels from the hook next to the cabin, but didn’t hand one to Louis. The boy asked him “Aren’t you going to give me one?”

Harry shook his head and said with a naughty look in his eyes “Nope, not unless you kiss me first “.

Louis let out laughter and said “that’s blackmail! But since I’m getting cold I’m going to give in.” He stood on his toes and teasingly let his lips wander over Harry’s lips and then smacked him on the lips “Now, give me the towel, please!”

Harry sighed “alright then, too bad, I love seeing you naked” Louis stuck out his tongue at Harry and grabbed the towel from Harry’s hand.

“What do you want for breakfast? “ Harry screamed from the kitchen.

“You mean I can choose?” Louis replied from the bedroom, while putting on his shirt. “Yup, I have been doing some serious grocery shopping!”

Louis walked into the kitchen and said “Pancakes?” 

“Alright, let’s get started!”

“I have to warn you though, I’m rubbish at anything that has to do with cooking.” Louis said to Harry. “I only do cereal and toast for breakfast at home.”

“Hmm, well guess I’ll do the cooking stuff then, don’t want burned pancakes this morning. You just put plates on the table then”.

While eating Louis said a bit hesitant “Harry, can I ask you something? “

"Sure, what do you want to know? “

“Well, since we’ve been kissing and …. well, you know.., are we … like dating, like boyfriends now? I know this sounds stupid, just forget it “He said with his head down.

Harry looked at him and smiled “Nope, we need to do one more thing! “Louis looked up with confusion written all over his face.

“I would like to know your last name. “ Harry said.

“It’s Tomlinson” Louis replied “And yours? “

“Styles” Harry said and then “So, Louis Tomlinson, I would love for you to be my boyfriend, will you? “

Louis’ face lit up and he smiled when he said “Yes, I’d love for us to be boyfriends”. Then they started laughing.

On Monday morning, Harry was in the best of moods when came into the office.

Niall looked at him and said “You look like you won the lottery, want to share? “

Harry laughed and said “Not exactly ‘the” lottery, but definitely “a” lottery”. 

Liam stepped into the office with a dark-haired, brown-eyed young man and said “Gentlemen! May I introduce to you Mr. Matt Turner from the branch in Boston, USA? He’s here for 3 months to learn teach us some new technics, so you’d better listen to him. And Horan, get your stuff from the spare desk, ‘cause Matt is sharing the office with us. So Matt, the messy one is our Irish colleague Niall Horan, always hungry and a great guitar-player and the curly head with the cute dimples is Harry Styles.”

“Oh Liam, I didn’t know you liked my dimples.” Harry said teasingly and then to Matt” Hi, welcome in our humble office “.

“Thanks Harry and Liam is right, your dimples are cute!”

Harry didn’t see that one coming and was blushing, while Niall was laughing out loud at Matt’s quick remark. Matt sat down at his desk, while Harry got them all some coffee. They shared a bit of info about themselves, what their job was and how long they’d been there. Matt was 24 and had been working with the company in Boston for 3 years now, developing new lay-out technics, which they were introducing in the UK now. They had lunch together and had great fun, the four of them. At 6 pm when they all went home (Matt to his hotel), Harry couldn’t help but thinking about Matt. He’d never seen such a witty person, expressive face and good-looking too. The next two days went by in a rush, there was so much to do and so many new things to learn, and Harry was exhausted at the end of each day. On Wednesday night he went to the church, just in time to see the rest of the group standing outside the door, listening.

“Hi” Harry said “why are you all waiting here? “

“Sssh” Chris said “just listen”. Harry heard a soft voice singing Joni Mitchell’s “River”. They were all listening intensely and Harry felt warm inside; he recognized the voice. Mrs. Granger who had been listening too, was the first to go into the church after Louis finished the song.

“That was beautiful Louis, I’m so glad you’re back” she said.

“Thanks Mrs. Granger.”

“We should do that song” Leonard said “with Louis singing the lead”.

Harry and Louis looked at him in surprise.

“Well, that is a very good idea, Leonard. If it’s alright with Louis, I’d like to include the song in our set list”

“I don’t know” Louis said “I’m not sure if my voice is strong enough to carry the lead”.

“Oh nonsense” Harry said “we all heard you singing, it was beautiful”.

“Thanks, Harry” Louis said with a smile “well if you think I can do the lead Mrs. Granger, then yes, I’d love to”.

They started rehearsing the songs they’ve been doing the past two weeks and Mrs. Granger threw in another song where she split up the group in two, each group would sing a part of the lead. After practice Harry and Louis walked home together.

“Harry” Louis said “Christmas eve is my birthday too. I’d love to celebrate my birthday with you. Would you come over for lunch and go together to church for the performance? “

“Yes, of course I will” Harry said with a smile “now I only have to find you a nice birthday present! Is there anything you’d like? “

“Just surprise me! “ Louis said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Ok, let me walk you to your apartment” Harry said.

“You’re not coming in? “ Louis asked a bit disappointed. 

“Nope, sorry, got to go to work very early tomorrow, learning something new at work, so I better go home.”

He took Louis in his arms, kissed him and said “Although I’d rather stay with you “.

“Can I persuade you? “ Louis said longingly.

“Sorry love, really have to go, I’ll pop in on Friday night at the pub, ok?”

“Alright” Louis sighed “see you then! “

At work the next day Harry made a lot of progress with his projects and was very pleased with himself. The four guys decided to go out that night. They had a great time together, making fun of Matt’s accent. At the end of the night when Liam and Niall went home, Harry and Matt stayed a little while longer. Matt said he had to move out of the hotel just before Christmas as it was fully booked. The apartment he could rent was not available until January 2nd, so he wondered if Harry knew of somewhere he could stay just after New Year’s Eve when he could finally move in to his temporary apartment.

“You can stay at my place”. Harry said with a broad smile “I’ll be gone for a few days as of Christmas day, going to see my mum and sister, be back on New Year’s Eve.”

Friday night Harry went to the pub, had a couple of drinks and then went home with Louis after his shift ended. When they arrived at Harry’s apartment, Harry opened the door and when he closed the door behind them, he turned around and immediately he felt two arms around his neck.

Louis said “I know it’s only been two days, but I missed you.”

Harry didn’t know what to say, in all honesty he’d been so wrapped up in work, he didn’t even have time to miss him. He hung up his coat and took Louis coat too and they went into the living room. “You didn’t really miss me, did you?” Louis looked at him.

“I’m sorry Louis, my work is so hectic at the moment I have hardly time to think. Guess it’s all getting a bit much at the moment. My job and you, all happening at once. Don’t think I don’t care about you, I do. I was really looking forward to tonight, spending time with you”. And he took Louis by the hand, pulling him with him to the bedroom.

“Tonight, it’s just you and me and I want to make it special, if you’re ready for it” 

Louis asked “Sounds interesting, what did you have in mind? “

Harry pulled him close and said with a husky voice “I want to make love to you, all the way”.

Louis swallowed and answered “Please….. Yes, I’m ready for it” 

Harry took him in his arms and started to kiss him with a lot of passion. He needed Louis, he wanted all of him. Louis responded with the same passion. It only took a few seconds for them to remove each other’s clothes and Louis pulled Harry on top of him on the bed. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies.

Harry said to Louis with a groan “Let’s take it a little slower, or else I won’t last long enough to make it all the way to the end”.

Louis mumbled an “okay, but I’m on fire “.

Harry looked down and smiled “I know you are, so am I. Are you ready to try something new? “

Louis gave him a sultry look and said “Yes, take me”

“Oh my” Harry moaned, opened the drawer of the night table and took out a condom and a tube of lubricant. He lifted himself up and grabbed a pillow and said to Louis “I want to make it as comfortable for you as I possibly can, so just put the pillow under the lower part of your back. I’ll tell you what I do every step of the way. If there’s anything you don’t want or like, just tell me. We can stop at any moment. I want you to enjoy this, it’ll hurt a bit, but you have to relax for me, ok?”

Louis nodded and said “Ok, I trust you”. Harry put sufficient lube on his fingers and then started making circles at Louis’ hole. After a while he said to Louis’ “I’m going to enter my index finger just a little, just relax” and he did.

Louis moaned a little and said “Ok, I’m fine”. Harry started moving his finger a little in and out, every time pushing it a little further into Louis which made Louis moan a little every time. “I’m going to put an extra finger in. You’re doing fine” and he added his middle finger and moved both fingers in and out, until he heard Louis groaning “Geez, Harry please do it now, I’m so hot, I can’t wait anymore”.

Although he was very hard himself, Harry answered a little hesitant, “Are you sure? No need to rush.”

“Yes, please!” Harry took his fingers out and put on the condom, added more lube in his hands and started rubbing himself with the lube. He moved himself between Louis’ legs and said with a husky voice “I’m going to enter you now, please relax love” Harry entered slowly, waited a moment to see if Louis’ was still okay and then he started moving his cock in and out, every time a little deeper. He had trouble controlling himself when he heard Louis moaning and panting. “Harry, please go faster please… “Harry heard Louis moan and so he did. His cock went in all the way until he hit a bundle of nerves and then Harry couldn’t control himself any longer. He let out a moan and then he came, his body shaking all over.

When he had some control back he said “Oh Louis, I’m so sorry, I meant to last longer, but you’re so tight, I couldn’t control myself any longer”.

“It’s okay, really, as you can see I didn’t last either” Harry looked down and saw Louis’ cum all over his stomach. “Oh geez, I didn’t even notice that!”

“ Your last moan sent me over” Harry pulled out of Louis, got rid of the condom and lied down next to him, pulled the covers over the both of them and said “ How was it ?  Did I hurt you at any time? “Louis turned on his side to face Harry and said “Harry, it was amazing, I never imagined it could feel like this. Thanks for guiding me through it and your patience. I had a fantastic “first time”. “And then he kissed Harry. After a few minutes they fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up, to find him in bed by himself. He heard Louis in the shower and smiled. Got up and sneaked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower behind Louis. He wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist and whispered softly in his ear “Good morning love, did you sleep well? “

Louis giggled” Oh yes I did, now stop tickling me with your curls, will you! “Louis turned around and pressed his wet body against Harry and kissed him. “You’re so handsome and good to me, I’m so happy to have found you”. The last words came out with tears in his eyes.

“Louis, you’re gorgeous and the sweetest guy I’ve ever known, I’m the lucky one!” He kissed him back.

“Thanks” he heard Louis say in a soft voice. They finished showering, put on some clothes and headed for the kitchen. They decided on toast and tea for their breakfast. After breakfast Louis said “I’m going to have to go soon, I’m on early shift today at the pub.” “Too bad” Harry said teasingly “I had some great plans for us ““Guess they have to wait then, Harry love!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All goes wrong...

The next couple of weeks were busy for Harry and his workmates. They worked hard to get all the jobs done and learning the new technics. Harry didn’t see much of Louis, as he’d been working late often, although they saw each other on choir night and usually they spend that night together. Harry noticed Louis being a bit sad, but he thought that was because they couldn’t spend as much time together as they would have liked. Harry promised himself he would make it up to Louis after Christmas. He’d bought him a new football as a birthday present, since the old ball was at his end. He even got him a nice Christmas present; a new maroon beanie that would look good on his brown locks. On the day of the performance Harry got a call from Matt, asking him if he could help him move some of his stuff from the hotel to Harry’s apartment. Harry went to the hotel early in the afternoon to get Matt and his belongings.

By the time they were back at the apartment and Matt’s stuff was put in the spare room, Harry watched the clock and said “Man, I have to hurry, I’m late for the Christmas performance at the church!”

He changed into his suit and walked quickly to the church. He just made it in time to join his group before they went on the small stage.

Leonard hissed “You’re late, we were rather worried you wouldn’t show up”

“I know” Harry whispered “I’m sorry, but here I am, just in time for our big performance!”

Harry looked at the rest of the boys, they were all smart dressed in suits. He looked at Louis, but Louis didn’t look at him. When they were announced, they walked on stage. They started with Merry Christmas, baby, all a bit nervous at first but half way during the song they were more confident. Harry’s solo went well in John Lennon’s Merry X-mas (war is over). The next song was River. Louis’ voice trembled a bit and he sounded very emotional through the entire song. After the last chords of the song the audience gave them a massive applause. Harry could see some women in the audience with tears in their eyes, trying to wipe them away with tissues. Then came their final song which also concluded the night.

Before Harry could walk over to Louis he heard a few familiar voices next to him. “Didn’t know you could sing that well! “ Niall said with a grin on his face.

“Well done, Harry” Liam said while he slapped Harry on the shoulder.

Matt said “So my roommate can sing, not bad at all, man!” And he gave Harry a hug.

“Hi guys, what a nice surprise!” Harry said smilingly.

“We’re going to the pub, are you coming with us? “ Liam asked.

"Yes, if you just wait a second” Harry said while looking around.

He didn’t see Louis. He saw Chris and asked “Chris, did you see where Louis went?”

“No, sorry haven’t seen him since we all went off stage” And Chris returned to his family.

“Come on, Harry, let’s go” Niall grabbed him by the arm and off they went. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable at first: why didn’t Louis look at him, why did he disappear like that? Once they arrived at the pub, he didn’t have much time to think about Louis. They found a table and Niall got them some drinks. They had a great time together, singing along with the singer in the pub who really had a broad Christmas set list. Harry went up to the bar with Matt to get them some more drinks. Matt had his arms around Harry’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Harry laughed and ordered their drinks from Lynn.

Lynn gave him a cold look and said sarcastically “Enjoying yourself Harry?”

“Uhm, yes?!” he said, not understanding why he got the cold look from the girl behind the bar. She gave them the drinks, Harry paid and Lynn turned around to help other customers.

“Woah” Matt said softly to him “is she always this friendly to customers? “

“She’s ok, not sure what I did to deserve this treatment, though”. After they finished their drinks they went home to their apartments. Harry said he was taking an early train the next morning to Manchester and then would take the bus to his hometown to visit his mum and sister for a couple of days.

Matt said “Ok, let me know when you’re getting back, I’ll make sure you’ll get a nice dinner, it’s the least I can do, since I’m staying at your place this week. Have a nice couple of days!”

“I’ll call, enjoy Christmas day with Liam and Niall”.

The next day Matt closed the door of the apartment and walked to the bus station. He didn’t see the small figure watching him coming out of Harry’s apartment…..

Harry had a great time in Holmes Chapel; he enjoyed Christmas Day with his family. It was good to see them all again. He also spend time with his hometown mates and Jonathan before returning to London on New Year’s Eve. He’d called Matt to say what time he was coming back. Meanwhile he’d been trying to reach Louis by phone and text, but Louis didn’t answer his phone nor replied to the text messages. Harry was very worried by now and decided he would go straight over to see him the day after tomorrow after Matt had left to move into his apartment.

He thought Louis was going to spend a few days in Doncaster, but he didn’t know for sure, so he just had to take his chances. When he got home he was treated to a nice traditional American dinner. After dinner they went to Liam and Niall’s place to celebrate New Year’s Eve. They played some board games and had fun at the way both Niall and Matt were absolutely certain some rules were different in their countries, so they messed up quite a bit. At 3 am Harry and Matt left by taxi, as there were no public transport means to get back to Harry’s apartment at this hour.

At noon they woke up and didn’t do much for the rest of the day, as their heads were not really cooperating. Matt said he’d never drink again! Exactly Harry’s thoughts. After dinner they cleaned up, packing Matt’s stuff together and it was then that Harry found two presents in his cupboard, neatly tucked away at the back.

He felt faint and almost fell to the ground and let out a cry. Matt hurried into the living room and ran over to Harry. “Harry, mate what’s wrong!” He put an arm around Harry’s shoulder.

All Harry could let out was “Oh God, NO!!” Matt lead Harry to the couch, went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and sat next to him.

“Harry, can you please tell me, what is wrong? You’re scaring me...”

“Oh Matt, I’ve been so stupid! I forgot about Louis’ birthday! God, I’m stupid!”

"Sorry for asking, but who is Louis?” 

“Louis is my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, I’m sure! We’ve only been together for a couple of weeks. He’s the guy you saw at the church thing singing River”.

“Oh man, that sucks. Where does he live?  Do you want to go up there?”

“He lives across the courtyard”.

“Come on, grab your coat I’ll walk with you, you’re in no state to go alone now”. They grabbed their coats, locked the door and went up to the other apartment building. Harry rang the bell, but there was no answer. Someone came out of the door and they sneaked in. At no. 312 Harry rang the doorbell, but no answer.

Matt peeked through the window and said to Harry “I don’t want to alarm you, but it looks like this apartment is empty”. 

Harry looked too and said with a trembling voice “No, no this can’t be true… “

“Did he tell you he was moving or leaving?”

“No, no…….oh man, we hardly had time together the past weeks, I was so wrapped up in work and spending time with you, Liam and Niall. I screwed up BIG TIME!”

“Where does he work?”

“At the pub, but only two nights a week and………..geez, I don’t even know if he has another job or what he does on the other days of the week !!” Harry broke down and all Matt could do was wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulder and lead him away from the apartment. They walked back to the apartment, Matt opened the door and pushed Harry in, then he went to the kitchen and made them some tea; he already grew accustomed to the British tea tradition. He sat down next to Harry. “Look Harry, maybe you should go to the pub tomorrow night, you know, to see if he’s working and talk to him”.

“Yes…. Yes I will. Look I’m going to go to bed, I’m tired. Thanks for your help, sleep well”.

“Goodnight Harry, try not to worry too much”. Matt said to Harry.

After Matt left the next day with his belongings to move into his apartment, Harry started to clean his. He had to keep busy to prevent him from thinking about the mess he got himself in. When he was done, he made himself macaroni with cheese and then left for the pub. It was very quiet, not surprisingly, as it was the 2nd of January. He saw a guy and a girl behind the bar, he didn’t know. He ordered a coke and asked the girl who served him if Louis was in. “Who? “  She said.

“You don’t know him? “Harry asked her in confusion.

“No, sorry, I only started last week and so has Will” pointing at the guy next to her. “Sorry, don’t know a Louis either”. The boy, Will obviously, said.

“Is Lynn still working here?”

“No, she had her last shift on New Year’s Eve”.

“I see, well thanks anyway.” Harry took his coke and sat down at a table. What on earth was he going to do? He had no clue where to look for Louis. He didn’t answer his phone nor responded to Harry’s text messages. He sat with his head in his hands, not knowing what he could do. If only he could talk to him, apologize to him, make it up to him, but he had no idea how to find him. Tears welled up in his eyes; he finished his drink and went outside and walked back, taking a detour through the park. Sat on the bench he always sat on when he went to the park and let the tears fall from his eyes and said with a soft shaking voice to no one in particular “Louis love, where are you?” After a while he got up, feeling cold and walked back to his apartment.

On Monday he went back to work. Matt was already in and asked if he’d been able to find Louis. Harry shook his head. He sat down at his desk and started his computer and went to work. He didn’t want to talk. Liam and Niall came in together and greeted them, Harry mumbled a “hi”.

Liam mouthed to Matt “What’s wrong with him?”

Matt mouthed back a “Tell you later”. Niall got them all some coffee and the guys worked the morning in complete silence.

At lunchtime Niall got a little frustrated and said “Ok, out with it Styles. It’s almost as cold in the office as it is outside! What’s wrong with you? “

Harry was shaking his head, he couldn’t talk about it. Matt asked Harry” Is it okay, if I tell them?”

Harry nodded a yes. Matt told Liam and Niall what happened after New Year’s Eve.

“Oh man, Harry, I’m sorry to hear this.” Liam said “What are you going to do?”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he just managed to answer “I wish I knew, Liam…. I wish I knew”.

That weekend Harry went to the pub, knowing he wouldn’t meet Louis there anymore, but he couldn’t resist going there as it was the only place they had had together. He sat down at a table after getting a beer from the bar. An older woman came from behind the bar. Harry remembered having seen her before. Loud applause when she came in from the regulars.

“Hey Rosie, how’s the finger? “  A man at the bar asked. Rosie held up her plastered middle finger. Harry couldn’t help but laugh with the rest of the people in the bar.

“Great Rory, as you can see!” Rosie answered. She then went up to Harry’s table and sat down opposite him.

“Glad to see you laughing, son” she said. “Can’t have a sad face sitting here, not good for the pub’s rep.”

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to “Harry said a little embarrassed. “So Will tells me you’ve been asking after Louis, right? “

Harry nodded. “Guess you’re Harry then. “ Rosie said to him.

“H-how do you know and who are you? “

“Ah, sorry, thought you knew. I’m Rosie, I own this pub”. 

Harry was even more embarrassed. “S-sorry, didn’t know”.

Rosie continued “Louis hand in his notice just after Christmas. He’d been having a rough time, losing his daytime job and because of that he had to give up the apartment, he couldn’t afford it anymore. He’d been doing some extra shifts to earn some extra cash, but since you two have been seeing each other you probably knew?” This came to Harry as a shock, if only he’d known about Louis’ problems.

He blurted out “I only made it worse, by forgetting his birthday and not spending much time with him in December. I was so wrapped up in work and going out with my workmates. I’ve been so stupid! No wonder, he doesn’t reply to my text messages or phone calls. “And again tears appeared in his eyes, he wiped them away with his sleeve.

“Harry, I think you may not have the correct number. Lynn accidentally wiped Louis’ mobile in the sink filled with water on Boxing Day. The phone was damaged and so was his card. I bought him a new one and gave it to him on his last day here. It was the least we could do for him, but I’m afraid I don’t have his number”.

Harry had trouble controlling his voice when he asked Rosie if she knew where he was going. Rosie said “I only know he said he’d found a temporary job at a youth hotel somewhere in London and they had an apartment he could use down that same street. That’s all I know.”

“Thanks Rosie, you told me a lot I didn’t know. I’ve been a bad boyfriend to him.”

“I doubt that, he’d been very happy for quite a few weeks, until he came back on Boxing Day. He was devastated, wouldn’t tell us what was wrong and that it wasn’t the work thing. Harry, if you’re serious about him, go find him. He deserves to be loved, he’s a sweet guy.”

“Rosie, I am, I only realize now that I lost him, how much he meant to me”. He finished his drink, thanked Rosie again and left.

He called Matt and told him what he learned from Rosie. Matt offered to help Harry find Louis, if he wanted some company checking the youth hotels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he find Louis ?

On Monday Niall came in the office looking very happy. Matt laughed and said “So what’s the good news?” 

“I’ve been asked to play guitar at an Irish pub on Saturday nights and I’m very pleased about that! “

They all congratulated him and agreed they would all go and see him play.

The 2nd weekend in January Matt took Harry out to a club downtown. So far they had not been successful in their search and Harry got more depressed by the day. It was pretty busy at the club and they stood at a table drinking their beers, watching people on the dance floor. Harry’s eyes were drawn to one small figure on the dance floor in tight black skinny’s laughing and dancing with a handsome black-haired curly headed guy in tight jeans and a white shirt. Harry had to grab the side of the table when he saw the guy pulling the small figure closer to him for some very sexy dance moves, the small figure threw his head back and laughed. So…. Louis found a new boyfriend and a gorgeous one too. As if a cold hand gripped his heart, Harry gasped for breath. He had to get out of there.

“Matt, can we go…. please? “

"But Harry, we just got here” Matt saw Harry staring at the dance floor and spotted Louis and the guy too.

“I’m sorry mate, yes of course we can go. “ He wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, Harry resting his head on his shoulder while he quietly wept. They walked away, unaware of the fact that Louis just turned to them and saw them leaving together.

When they got home Harry said “Thanks for all your help, Matt. I really appreciate it. I have to get over him and move on. He’s lost to me, I’ll try to be a bit more cheerful”.

“It’s fine, Harry. Just take your time. All three of us will be here for you, you know that.” Matt replied.

Later that week, Niall had his first performance in the pub, but didn’t want the boys to come along yet. Niall went to the pub and was greeted by an Irish guy.

“You’re Niall, right? “

“Yes, I am, nice to meet you!”

“I’m Patrick O’Brien, I run the pub when the owner is not in. Come in mate, I’ll show you around”.

Niall followed Patrick. It was already rather busy, so Niall got a bit nervous knowing he had to perform for this crowd, when he got on the small stage, he was amazed how many people were there and they were all cheering him on. He started off with "Whiskey in a jar" and other Irish songs like "Fields of glory" and "Paddy’s Green Shamrock shore", but also put in some songs by U2 and Sinéad O’Connor. He ended with "Parting glass" and got a huge applause. He got off stage and went to the bar.

Patrick smiled and said “Well, that didn’t go so bad, did it. You were great! What will you have? “

"Thanks and I’d like a Guinness, please”

Patrick loudly ordered “Louis, give the man a Guinness, he earned it! “

Niall looked up when he heard the name Louis. He saw the guy walking towards him with his drink. “Here you go”. Louis said a bit hesitant.

“Hello Louis, so you’re working here now?” Niall said, hoping to keep the conversation going.

“Not really, I'm helping out some nights. “ Louis was about to walk away, but Niall called him back.

“Don’t walk away please, you know I’m one of Harry’s friends, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” And then in a soft voice “How is Harry, Niall?” 

Niall sighed “The truth? “Louis nodded.

“He’s a total mess. Only works and sleeps, doesn’t want to go out. Doesn’t laugh or smile anymore and has become very quiet, you won’t recognize him. Louis, what the hell happened, besides that he forgot about your birthday? He’s been through hell, since he discovered his stupidity on New Year’s Day. And instead of being able to make it up to you, he found you disappeared, just vanished without a trace!”

Louis had tears in his eyes. “Niall, please…let me explain”.

“I’m listening and I’m sorry for shouting at you, but I hate to see Harry like this”.

“Let’s sit down at the table in the corner, I’ll ask Patrick to take over from me “. He talked to Patrick, then joined Niall again and they sat down at a table.

Louis started to talk. “Yes, I was very hurt when Harry forgot about my birthday, he was supposed to have lunch with me and then we would go to the church together. I waited and waited and then I went by myself. Harry came in just in time for the performance, didn’t talk to me and was surrounded by the three of you immediately after the performance. So I went home as Harry had no intention to talk to me. I hardly slept that night, I decided to see him before he went to see his family. I needed to know why he ignored me. When I walked across the courtyard I saw that Matt guy coming out of the door of the apartment with his own key. I was shocked! Last week I saw him again with Harry at the club, Harry with his head on Matt’s shoulder. How do you think I felt? My boyfriend had someone else and had totally forgotten about me. He didn't even have the decency to break up with me in person, he just ignored me. I had lost my daytime job, my apartment and my boyfriend in one week time, I was heartbroken, my life was falling apart and there was no one I could talk to.”

“Geez Louis, there is nothing between Matt and Harry. Matt stayed a week at Harry’s apartment when Harry was away before he could move into his own apartment just after New Year's Day. He’s been helping Harry finding you! But last weekend Harry saw you on the dancefloor with a guy, doing some sexy dance moves and that is when he broke down completely. “

“Niall, I was dancing with Patrick, he’s a professional dancer and showed me some dance moves, besides he’s very straight!”

“Louis, you two have to talk. It looks like most of this is based on misunderstandings and lack of confidence in each other.”

“But how? “Louis asked.

“Well it’s Harry’s birthday next week, 1st of February and I’m playing here. “ 

“If I can make him come and watch me together with Liam and Matt and celebrate his birthday here, will you come too? Take him with you and talk to him, the others can stay and watch me. I know it might be awkward because of the birthday thing, since that is where it all went wrong with yours. “

“Yes I will, if you think he’ll still have me “Louis said with a sad face.

“You mean a lot to him, I know that for sure, so let’s exchange mobile phone numbers so I can reach you to confirm our ‘little scheme”.

 

“Oh come on, Harry. You can’t sit and stay at home on your birthday!” Niall tried again for the 5th time.

“Ok, fine I go, but only because you insist and I’m curious at what you sing!” Harry finally gave in. He didn’t really feel like celebrating his birthday, but the others had been pestering him for days with it, so he thought it best to go and get it over with. They were collecting him at 8 pm that Saturday, all dressed nicely. Harry was glad he had made some effort himself to look good; his favourite black tight jeans, black button-down shirt, 3 top-buttons open and his best shoes.

Once they arrived at the Irish pub, Harry was already in a better mood, maybe the night would be fun after all. The boys sat down at the bar, while Niall went into a room to get things ready for his performance. Harry treated them all to a drink and Liam held a small speech only the 4 of them could hear: Happy birthday, mate. Hope you’ll have a splendid year this year!”

“Thanks Liam, well it can’t get much worse, can it!”

Then he felt two hands on his shoulders and a soft voice saying “Happy birthday Harry….” And a kiss on his cheek. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes: he thought he was dreaming, it couldn’t be, could it?

He turned around and whispered “Louis….. How…. What “

Louis put his finger on Harry’s lips “ Sssh, I’ll explain later, we’ll talk”. Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He was looking very good, Harry felt warm inside.

“What do you want to drink? “

“I’ll have a coke, thanks”. He said hi to the others and then Niall had to go up to the stage. He sang 5 songs and then announced his last song from the set.

“This last song is for one of my best friends requested by someone who cares a lot about him. It’s Nothing compares to you: for you, Harry!” The audience applauded and Niall sang the song. Harry was quite surprised, he had not expect that.

“I hope you like it” Louis whispered in his ear.

“Yeah I do, thanks” Harry whispered back, smiling at Louis.

Niall finished his set and came back to his friends. They chatted some and then Louis asked Harry “Do you want to come with me?”

“Well, I’d love to, but how about the others, we’re supposed to celebrate my birthday here”. He heard Liam and Niall laughing, then Niall said “Go mate! It’s all part of the plan”.

“You mean all of this was planned?” Harry asked a bit confused. They all nodded a yes. Then Harry couldn’t help but laughing.

“Alright then, I’ll come with you” he said to Louis.

They grabbed their coats and went outside. It had started to snow. Louis took Harry’s hand and they walked together to Louis’ flat. It was about a 15 minute walk and the snow was coming down in big flakes. When they arrived at the flat the snow was already a few inches thick. They went in and took off their coats. They walked upstairs to Louis’ rooms and Harry was pleasantly surprised; it was a lot cosier than the other apartment across the courtyard. Louis got them a few drinks and they sat down on the couch.

Harry was the first to talk “Why Louis, why did you disappear from my life? Was it because of my stupidity… forgetting about your birthday? My life has been hell since I found out on New Year’s Day. I’ve tried everything I could think of to find you…” Then he broke down, he couldn’t stop the tears running from his eyes over his cheeks. Louis pulled him close and comforted him, running his hand through Harry’s curls.

“Ssh, I’ll explain” Louis said in a soft voice. “I went up to your apartment on Christmas day, I wanted to know why you hadn’t shown up on my birthday, and I knew you were leaving to see your mum, so I made sure I was quite early. I saw Matt coming out of the apartment and closing the door. I thought you’d found someone else. We hadn’t seen much of each other. Meanwhile I lost my job and had trouble making ends meet, so I had to give up the apartment; this all happened just after Christmas. I found a job at the youth hotel just around the corner here and luckily I could move in with Patrick, the bartender at the Irish pub, who works there too. Then I saw you the other night walking away in that club with your head on Matt’s shoulder and his arm around your shoulder. I really thought I’d lost you for good. Until I met Niall last weekend at the pub. He had a go at me and told me about you and Matt and that there was nothing between the two of you. He then came up with “our” plan.”

Harry then asked “What about you and that guy on the dance floor in the club?” “That was Patrick, he's a professional dancer, teaching me some moves. We’re just flatmates and colleagues, that’s all. Besides…. he likes girls…. a lot!” Louis smiled.

“Louis, is there someone else? I mean, is there a chance of us coming back together? “Harry looked at him intently.

“Harry, you’re the only one. No, I haven’t been with anyone else.” Louis stroked Harry’s hair. That was all Harry needed to know.

He stood up and walked to the window, looked outside and then said “Uhm Louis, I think I won’t be able to go home tonight, look at all this snow!” 

Louis looked outside too. “Nope, you’re stuck with me, I’m afraid”.

“Well I can crash on the couch, if you have a blanket for me. “ Harry studied Louis’ face and saw the disappointment in his eyes, but he said “Sure, I’ll get one for you”.

He went to his bedroom, Harry felt a bit bad about himself, and it was obvious Louis had not wanted him to stay on the couch tonight. Harry took the blanket, went to the bathroom and adjusted the pillows on the couch and laid down. Louis then went to the bathroom and said a bit sad “Goodnight Harry, sleep well”.

“You too” Harry answered. When Louis went into the bathroom, Harry jumped up and went to Louis’ bedroom and laid down on the bed on his side with a hand under his head. Louis came back from the bathroom and saw Harry in his bed and was confused. Harry said with a naughty voice “Come here, gorgeous. Did you really think I was going to pass the chance to spend the night with you? “

Louis’ face lit up and he jumped onto the bed next to Harry. Harry bent down and kissed him, first slowly, but soon they became more passionate, wanting each other so bad, making up for lost time. Louis pulled Harry on top of him, letting his hands run through Harry’s dark curls, whispering “How I’ve missed these!”

Harry chuckled “Well I could cut off a curl and let you sleep with it…”

Louis laughed “I’d rather have the complete package.” And moved his hands from Harry’s curls to his lower back and pinched Harry’s butt cheeks.

“Ouch, you’re being naughty, Tomlinson!” Louis just made an angelic face to Harry and Harry couldn’t help grinning. 

He kissed Louis’ collarbone and nibbled on his earlobe, then let his mouth travel down to Louis’ stomach leaving trails of bites and kisses. He could hear Louis breathing faster and moaning soft. He wanted him so bad, his cock was hard and hurting

“Louis I want you so much, but uhm… do you have anything? “

“Yeah, yeah I do... “He took a condom and a bottle from the drawer next to the bed.

“Louis, do you want me, I mean I do understand if you don’t “.

“Harry, please make love to me, I’ve missed you so much, I want to feel you inside of me”.  Harry didn’t need any more encouragement. He lowered himself and licked Louis’ entrance with his tongue making small circles before pushing it in and out slowly. Louis let out small moans. Harry moved his tongue away and replaced it with a finger making the same movements and another finger repeating the rhythm. Louis was sweating and moaned “Harry, please don’t make me wait any longer, I want you NOW!”

Harry put on the condom rubbed it with lube and positioned himself between Louis’ legs making his member meet with Louis’ entrance. He slowly pushed inside him, giving him time to adjust before moving slowly in and out, every time a little further in and with a little more force. Louis’ let out a groan. Harry, totally on fire now, felt he was close to coming, but he wanted Louis to cum at the same time. He palmed Louis’ dick with his right hand and started pumping it.

Louis, taken by surprise, could only moan a: “God Harry, please let me cum” Harry, close to his own release, could only let out a quick “Together now! “ And both of them unloaded themselves at the same time, screaming each other’s names. They locked eyes and kissed each other softly, before Harry pulled himself out of Louis. After Harry removed the condom and picked up a tissue to wipe Louis’ cum off of their stomachs, he lied down next to Louis, pulled him close kissed his lips and said “I love you Louis, please let us start all over again and make it work this time “. Louis looked him in the eyes and whispered back “There's nothing I want more. I love you too, Harry”. They held each other tight and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://noellehenry.tumblr.com/post/148050555704/london-town-by-noellehenry-summary-harrys-new)  
> 


End file.
